Paper Mario: Season 1 (Book 1)
by RetroKoopa
Summary: After the events of Paper Mario, Mario's partners go their separate ways. But when Lady Bow gets hit with a surprise she will never forget, the gang gets reunited once again and may stay like that forever when Lady Bow hatches an amazing idea. What is the surprise, what is Lady Bow's idea and how will this affect everyone's lives? Find out by reading the first book of "Paper Mario"


After the events of Paper Mario, the partners decided to part their own ways. Goombario continues to follow in Mario's footsteps by working with Mario as a plumber. Kooper decided to follow his dream, by becoming an archaeologist and found many ancient artifacts along with Kolorado in the very ruins of Dry Dry Desert. Bombette decided to become a demolition expert by tearing down old buildings, so that Princess Peach can build new retirement homes for all the elderly Toads. Parakarry worked alongside Koops delivering mail and sorting mail. Watt became an electrician and works at the local power plant and helped provide electricity for the entirety of Mushroom Kingdom. Sushie continues her babysitting service at Lavalava Island, babysitting most of the residents' baby Yoshis. Lakilester went on to become a barber and continued his relationship with Lakilulu and Lady Bow resides in her mansion with Bootler, her butler and decided to become an actor to earn more money. One day, something big happened that can bring them all back together again.

"Cut! That's a wrap everyone! Great job! This movie will be in the theatres in one month," said the director. He then got out of his chair and approached Lady Bow with a paycheck in a golden envelope. "You did a wonderful job. Here, take this for your troubles."

"Thanks," said Lady Bow with a glimmering smile.

Soon, a beautiful black car rolls up in the studio parking lot. Inside in the driver's seat is Lady Bow's butler, Bootler. Lady Bow then opens the passenger seat car door, enters and shuts the door.

"Hello, my dear Lady Bow, how did it go," asked Bootler in a smug voice.

"It went wonderful. The movie will be out soon," said Lady Bow.

"That's magnificent! I'll see if I can book us seats to see the first screening," said Bootler. He then puts the car in reverse, moves out of the parking space, puts it in drive and rides off in the sunset to their mansion. Lady Bow then decides to open up her latest paycheck. She then examined it and screamed so loud that it made Bootler slam on the brakes.

"What is it, my dear," asked Bootler, wondering what got Lady Bow so excited.

"I'll show you later. But for now, round up the friends," said Lady Bow having a plan in mind.

"I'm on it," Bootler then took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

At a house in the Mushroom Kingdom, Goombario is seen fixing a pipe system with his partner, Mario. Soon, Goombario's cell phone begins to ring in his front overall pocket. He then examines it to see the number.

"Oh, it's Bootler. Do you mind if I take this," asked Goombario.

"No, it's fine. I'll take it from here," Mario was handed Goombario's wrench while Goombario took the call out into the hallway.

"Hello? Yes, this is Goombario. Okay, I'll be there," Goombario then ends the call. "Mario, I need to leave for Boo's Mansion."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do with this pipe," Mario then grabs a shiny new pipe from the floor. Goombario then exits the home and drives away in his old red car.

Soon, another person is dialed by Bootler. This time it is Kooper. Kooper's phone then vibrates in his shell. He then grabs his phone and answers it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kooper. Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes," said Kooper as he turns off his cell phone. "Kolorado, I need to head to somewhere important."

"All right, see you tomorrow," Kolorado then continues to look for more artifacts as Kooper heads off into the Mushroom Kingdom.

Parakarry then receives a call from Bootler at the post office.

"This is Parakarry speaking. Okay, I'll be right there," Parakarry then hangs up and waves good-bye to Koops and heads out of the post office.

Lakilester was the next one to receive a call from Bootler.

"Lakilester speaking, how may I help you," asked Lakilester. "Alright, just about to close up shop, I'll be there as soon as I can." Lakilester then flips the sign over to "closed" and drives away in a sleek lime green sports car.

Bombette also received a call.

"Hello, Bombette speaking. Alright, I'll be right there," Bombette then heads off to Boo's Mansion.

Watt is then seen fixing the wires of a T.V set for a Toad family.

"That should do it," said Watt. She then reaches for the remote and presses the power button. The T.V then starts to work.

"Thanks so much," said the mother Toad thankfully. "Here's your tip."

"Thanks," said Watt. "Call me anytime if it doesn't work."

Watt's cell phone then begins to ring. She then answers it.

"Hello? Okay, I'll be there," Watt then hangs up and drives away in a yellow sports car.

Sushie was the last one to get a call from Bootler. She was done babysitting for the day and instead went to the supermarket to buy food. She answers the call on her cell phone.

"This is Sushie speaking. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," Sushie then grabs the rest of her groceries and heads for the check-out counter.

Soon, Goombario arrives at Boo's Mansion, same with Kooper.

"Hey, Kooper. How's it going," asked Goombario.

"It's going great. Thanks for asking, you," replied Kooper asking Goombario the same question.

"It's going good. Did you get the same call," asked Goombario.

"The call from Bootler? Yeah, I got the same call as well," replied Kooper.

"Why do you think Bootler invited us here," asked Goombario.

"Probably a huge surprise," replied Kooper.

"I agree," said Goombario.

Soon, Lakilester is seen arriving at Boo's Mansion in his sports car.

"Hey, Lakilester. How's the barber shop going," asked Goombario.

"Good. The business is running smoothly," said Lakilester. "How's working with Mario?"

"It's wonderful. Being by Mario's side is like a dream to me," said Goombario.

"So, find anything amazing lately, Kooper," said Lakilester.

"Nothing much. We're still looking throughout the ruins," said Kooper.

Soon, a shadow is seen flying past them on the ground.

"What is that up in the sky," Kooper asked as his head is watching the flyer. The flyer then comes in for a landing.

"Hit the deck," shouted Lakilester as the three boys' heads duck. The flyer then lands in the middle of the three. The flyer then appears to be Parakarry.

"What's with the cowering in fear? It's me, Parakarry," said Parakarry.

"Oh. We thought you were some sort of Buzzar," said Goombario as he lifts up his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. You guys got rid of him a long time ago, didn't you," asked Parakarry.

"Hey, you never know. Buzzar could have been sent by Bowser again," said Lakilester.

"Whatever, anyways, how are you guys," asked Parakarry.

"Amazing! Working for Mario is the best thing I have ever done," Goombario said in excitement.

"I've been making some fast cash, due to the popularity of my barber shop. My customers tell their friends and the news gets spread, said Lakilester.

"So far, Kolorado and I are still searching for an ancient Golden Bone hidden somewhere in the ruins of Dry Dry Desert," said Kooper. "Is everything under control at the Post Office?"

"Well, we are looking for some more helpers. Letters and mail are being sent in every second, it feels like our whole office is filled to the brim with them," said Parakarry.

"Sounds rough," said Lakilester.

Soon, a rustle came from the bushes.

"What was that," asked a scared Parakarry.

"I have no idea," Goombario then hides behind Parakarry. "Is it a monster?"

"Come on guys. Even if it is a monster or not, we can take it on together," Lakilester said with a fist in the air.

"He's right," said Kooper, joining Lakilester. "Let's not be wimps and take on this beast!"

"Who are you calling a beast," asked the thing behind the bushes.

"N-no one, Mr. Monster," Parakarry then hid behind a tree.

"For your information, that's Miss Monster to you," said Bombette, the true person behind the bushes, revealing herself to the guys.

"Oh, thank God, it's you," Parakarry then returned to the guys.

"I assume that you guys got dragged into this," said Bombette with little doubt.

"That would be correct," said Goombario.

"I wonder why Bootler asked us to come here," wondered Kooper.

"Something big must have happened. Maybe Bootler won the lottery," said Lakilester in a questionable tone.

"I think Bootler would gamble in some other form," said Bombette.

As the group continued their chatter, a grocery bag comes flying out of nowhere and lands near Bombette's feet.

"Oh, dear! Terribly sorry, my dear," said a shadow in a worried tone.

As the shadow approaches the group, the figure becomes clear and is seen as Sushie.

"Sushie," exclaimed Bombette, running towards her in an excited fashion.

"Bombette, my dear. It's nice to see you again," Sushie then hugged Bombette and went to pick the grocery bag that she dropped. "Sorry about that. I was in such a rush to get here as soon as possible. Did you guys get a call from Bootler?"

"Yep. Do you happen to know the news," asked Goombario.

"I was only told to come here, nothing else," replied Sushie.

"We are very anxious to hear the news," said Parakarry.

Watt then arrives in her own sports car, painted in yellow.

"Sweet ride, Watt," said an impressed Lakilester.

"I'd say the same for yours, Lakilester," said Watt.

"Thanks. I had some extra money from my job earnings and decided to buy it," said Lakilester.

"So, how has everyone been," asked Watt.

"Good. Working with Mario is the best thing that has ever happened to me," replied Goombario.

"Kolorado and I have been searching throughout the ruins of Dry Dry Desert. We have had no luck so far," said Kooper.

"The barber shop has been running smoothly. We are getting a lot of customers," said Lakilester.

"The post office is turning into a disaster area with letters being sent in from left and right," added Parakarry.

"Out with the old and in with the new for the elderly," said Bombette.

"Babysitting is quite a difficult task, but everything is going great," added Sushie. "How have you been, Watt?"

"Great. I just got a Toad family's TV fixed. Everything should be up and running," replied Watt.

"Hopefully I'll be able to catch the football game tonight," said Kooper.

"Who's playing," asked Goombario.

"The Mushroom Kingdom Toads and the Beanbean Kingdom Beanish," replied Kooper.

"Cool. Maybe I can watch it with you," said Goombario.

"Sounds like a plan," said Kooper to Goombario.

Soon, Lady Bow and Bootler arrive in their sleek black car and exit the vehicle to announce the news.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so glad everyone could make it," said Lady Bow in a sweet tone.

"Nice to see you, Lady Bow," said Watt.

"Nice to see you too, Watt. Now, I have some exciting news. I have just been given a large sum of money for my troubles from the director of the movie. The amount of money given to me was… $200,000," said Lady Bow in a gleeful tone.

Everyone was shocked and started clapping.

"Congratulations, sweetie," said Sushie.

"Now, that's not the only reason I brought you guys here," said Lady Bow.

"It isn't," said a confused Lakilester.

"Nope. As soon as I learned of the discovery, I think it was about time to move out of Boo's Mansion," explained Lady Bow.

Everyone was shocked yet again.

"But why," asked Bombette.

"Well, the place is quite old, plus… I want you guys to live with me," said Lady Bow.

"Really," asked an excited Watt.

"Really," replied Lady Bow.

"Of course we will," said Kooper. "I think it's about time we meet up back together and be that way forever."

"I agree," said Parakarry.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great! Well, pack up your bags, guys," said Lady Bow. "I will send you guys the address."

"Sounds great," said Sushie.

"Alright, meet you guys there," said Lady Bow as she went to pack her bags to move out of her rickety, old mansion.

Everyone else followed to her orders, as everyone else was heading their respectful homes to start packing and heading to the new home that Lady Bow had picked out. Soon, everyone was given the address and had either walked or driven to the location. Lady Bow was waiting for everyone to arrive and soon, everyone had done just that.

"Well guys, welcome to our new home," said Lady Bow.

Everyone was shocked with amazement as they were looking at a beautiful modern house that must have looked expensive.

"How did you afford this? This looks much more expensive than $200,000," asked Goombario.

"Bootler and I managed to combine our money to make this happen," said Lady Bow.

"It looks beautiful," said Watt.

"Well, let's head inside," said Lady Bow.

Bootler held the keys to the house and used them to unlock the front entrance, opening it in the process, allowing everyone to enter the glorious home.

"Wow! It looks really sleek," said Lakilester.

"I know right," added a stunned Kooper.

"Dibs on the biggest room," shouted Parakarry.

"Hey, wait," shouted Kooper.

Everyone then went to pick out a room to relax in.

"Well, Bootler, this is the start of something new," said Lady Bow.

"Indeed, Miss Bow, indeed," added Bootler.


End file.
